ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes
This is a list of episodes from The New Scooby-Doo Movies television series. The episode titles given reflect Hanna-Barbera studio records and TV Guide listings. The episode "Wednesday is Missing" has not been released on DVD yet due to an appearance rights conflict with the creators of The Addams Family. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #FFD700 | link2 = List of The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes#Season 2 (1973) | episodes2 = 8 | start2 = | end2 = }} Episodes Season 1 (1972) |Aux1=The Three Stooges |ShortSummary=Side-tracked by a giant bat, the gang helps the Three Stooges with their theme park: a real-life ghost town with real-life ghostly villains. Villains: Robot Gunslinger/Amos Crunch, Cigar Store Indian/Rhino |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Batman and Robin |ShortSummary=Mystery Inc. teams up with Batman and Robin to uncover a counterfeiting ring run by a strange hooded figure who has been sending counterfeit money to the Joker and the Penguin. Villains: The Hooded Man/Mrs. Baker, Skeletons/Joker and Penguin |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=The Addams Family |ShortSummary=With the Mystery Machine stuck in mud, Mystery Inc. ends up becoming housekeepers for the Addams Family while Gomez and Morticia go on vacation. A giant vulture threatens the house and Wednesday goes missing, so Scooby-Doo and the gang go to rescue her and stop the Vulture. Villains: The Vulture/The Housekeepers Note: Due to rights disputes with the estate of Charles Addams, this episode remains unavailable for home media. |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Jonathan Winters |ShortSummary=Jonathan Winters invites the gang to stay with them on a chicken farm, where Maude Frickert needs help finding a secret formula—unless a mysterious scarecrow gets to it first. Villain: The Scarecrow/Simon Shakey |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Don Knotts |ShortSummary=Stuck in a storm, the kids take shelter in a nearby mansion, where everybody—even the ghosts—seem to think the kids are someone else. Villains: The Ghost(s) of Captain Moody/Captain Moody's nephews |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Phyllis Diller |ShortSummary=After returning the dog of Phyllis Diller, Mystery, Inc. investigates a gargoyle and masked men after her treasure which leads them all to the magic mansion where an evil plan is being set up. Villains: The Gargoyle & The Masked Men/Receptionist and security guard |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Sandy Duncan |ShortSummary=Mystery, Inc. comes to the aid of Sandy Duncan when various monster attacks disrupt the production of her latest movie. Villain: Mr. Hyde, The Phantom, The Pirate, The Freaky Sheik, The Dragon, King Kong, The Grizzly Bear, The Lion, The Mummy, Chief Blood-in-the-Eye and The Wolfman/Zalia Z. Fairchild |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Sonny & Cher |ShortSummary=Mystery, Inc. stays at an offshore hotel with Sonny & Cher when the hotel manager Mr. Meekly warns them of the Pescado Diabolico and his Shark Men. Villains: Pescado Diabolico and his shark men/Mr. Meekly and his sea scavengers |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Don Knotts |ShortSummary=Mayhem ensues in the western town of Juneberry when the fog rolls in. Villains: The Skeleton/Gene Haltrey, Cemetery Ghosts/Projections by Gene Haltrey |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Laurel and Hardy |ShortSummary=The ghost of Bigfoot has been scaring everyone away from a popular skiing resort. Scooby's gang, together with Laurel and Hardy, try to solve the mystery. Villain: The Ghost of Bigfoot/Jonathan Crabtree |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=The Three Stooges |ShortSummary=The Three Stooges are in danger when Curly Joe takes up a crop-dusting job on a farm haunted by the ghost of Manfred von Richthofen. Villain: The Ghost of the Red Baron/Siegfried |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=The Harlem Globetrotters |ShortSummary=Mystery, Inc. and the Harlem Globetrotters encounter a mysterious ship manned by ghost pirates. Villains: The Ghosts of Redbeard and his crew/Oil pirates |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Davy Jones |ShortSummary=Rock musician Davy Jones is the heir to Hagglethorn Hall, a haunted fortress that was brought over from the United Kingdom...but a phantom knight doesn't want him to take it over, so the gang help him solve the mystery. Villains: Haunted Horseman/Duke of Strathmore, Moat Monster/Cyrus Wheatley |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Jerry Reed |ShortSummary=Scooby and the gang go to hear a concert by Jerry Reed but discover he is missing and are told by Ben Bing and Bertha to leave the place because everything is fine. Villains: Possessed Viking Mannequin/Ben Bing, Possessed Davy Crockett Mannequin/Bertha |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Batman and Robin |ShortSummary=Mystery, Inc. teams up with Batman and Robin when Professor Flaky is kidnapped by the Joker and the Penguin. Villains: Dryad/Joker, Troll/Penguin |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=The Harlem Globetrotters |ShortSummary=Inviting the Harlem Globetrotters to Shaggy's uncle's house, the gang gets caught between colonial ghosts, and a sea serpent. Villains: Ghost of Paul Revere/Morgan, Minuteman Ghost/Winslow, Redcoat Ghost/Selby, Sea Serpent/Balloon |LineColor=000070 }} }} Season 2 (1973) |Aux1=The Harlem Globetrotters |ShortSummary=While intending to go on a trip to Picnic Island, the gang and the Harlem Globetrotters end up on a boat going to the nearby Haunted Island where they are greeted by three hooded ghosts. Villains: The Three Hooded Ghosts, Apparitions of Haunted Island/The owner, coach and trainer of the Scorpions |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=''The cast of Josie and the Pussycats'' |ShortSummary=While en route to the Tom Sawyer festival, the gang gets lost during a storm and wind up getting stuck on dock near an old haunted showboat, the Dixie Queen, where they bump into Josie and the Pussycats. Villains: Ghost of Captain Scavenger/Jack Canna a.k.a. Captain Canaby, Injun Joe/Jack's partner |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=''The cast of Jeannie'' |ShortSummary=Jeannie brings Mystery, Inc. along for a time-travel trip to help stop Jadal the Evil Djinn's plan to thwart a young prince's elevation to sultan. Villain: Jadal the Evil Djinn and Uncle Abdullah |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=Tim Conway |ShortSummary=The gang help coach Tim Conway track down the ghost of an athlete that is haunting the students and faculty of Velma's alma mater. Villains: The Spirit of Fireball McFain/Jesse Finster and Mr. Griffith's twin brother |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=Don Adams |ShortSummary=Mystery, Inc. helps out Don Adams when he is hired to exterminate the bugs in the home of known horror movie actor Lorne Chumley. It becomes difficult as there are monsters around each corner. Villains: The Creatures/Lorne Chumley and Otto |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=The cast of Speed Buggy |ShortSummary=The gang teams up with the Speed Buggy crew to find out why a town's population is suddenly declining, as they learn that something is strangely blowing in the wind and it is causing the residents to be fearful. Villains: The Hooded Men/Mr. P.J. Peabody and 3 henchmen |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=Cass Elliot |ShortSummary=Answering the cries of The Mamas and the Papas singer Cass Elliot, Mystery, Inc. find themselves trying to unmask the Green Globs who are running amok in her candy factory. Villains: The Green Globs/Mr. Crink and Sterling Smith |LineColor=FFD700 }} |Aux1=Dick Van Dyke |ShortSummary=Mystery, Inc. arrives at a carnival run by Dick Van Dyke and assist him when a ghostly strongman begins haunting it. Villain: The Ghostly Strongman/The Masked Marvel |LineColor=FFD700 }} }} Releases Blu-Ray DVD Other * VHS- "Hanna Barbera Personal Favorites- Scooby-Doo" (compilation of various episodes including "The Secret of Shark Island") (available in both USA and UK)https://www.amazon.com/dp/B001T88Y50/ * VHS - "The Secret of Shark Island" (UK)The Secret of Shark Island * VHS- "Scooby-Doo Meets The Addams Family" (Australia) See also * Night of the Living Doo * [[List of Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes|List of Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes]] — In episode 51, Batman and Robin have a third adventure with the Scooby Gang involving Weird Al. A reference to episodes 2 and 15 (from September and December 1972's first season) References Category:Lists of Scooby-Doo television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes